Homeless 2
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Nelson is kidnapped Nessie, Jacob, and the rest of the Cullens race against time to find him. But that's not all they have to worry about. With Nelson's unique DNA their secret is also in danger. On top of it all there is a new threat from the Volturi.
1. Missing Baby

**A/N: It is necessary to have read Homeless before you read this story.**

 **Chapter 1: Missing Baby**

 **Nessie's POV**

I went out of my mind the instant that Jacob told us that our son was missing. I ran into his room only to see that he was indeed gone.

Panic quickly over took me and I could not think clearly at all.

"Nessie it's okay. It's going to be okay. We will find him. I promise" Jacob said. "But we have to try to remain calm"

"Where could he have gone? Where was he? What happened to my boy?!"

Jacob held me close and rubbed soothing circles multiple times to calm me down.

"I think he phased and got out. Hs has been doing that a lot lately. Usually Leah or I find him right away but this time when I phased I couldn't hear him this time. I don't know-"

"You idiot!" I screamed as I punched Jacob. "You mean to tell me that he has gotten away multiple times before?! What do you mean that you can't hear him?!" I was getting extremely hysterical now.

"Nessie I'm sorry. We will find him. He is our son and I care about him just as much as you do. The Cullens and the rest of the pack are already out looking for him" Jacob explained.

I didn't say another word. I just ran out the front door. I was determined to find my son. I wouldn't be at peace until I had that smiling little bundle of joy in my arms again.

I must have roamed the entire forest, at least it certainly felt that way to me, until I eventually gave up. I mean giving up on searching in the forest. I'd have to continue my search somewhere else.

I went back to the house and discovered that the TV was still on and they were still talking about the white wolf pup.

Wait a second... No it couldn't be!

Now they were showing footage of what happened. Someone had already seen my son earlier. Presumably on one of the other times he got out. This guy wanted to catch my son because he could tell that he was different. So he set up a trap. He used a piece of raw steak to lure him out before he shot him with a tranqualizer. Then he muzzled my son and tied up his front and hind legs before putting him in a dog carrier.

They were going to experiment on my son! No!

 **Sorry it's short. I promise that most chapters will be longer. Please review!**


	2. Rescue

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

 **Nessie's POV**

I screamed louder then I ever had in my life. They were going to torture my son! I needed to get him out of there! I needed to get my baby boy back now!

Footsteps thundered into the house.

"Nessie what is it?! What's wrong?! Jacob Yelled.

"This!" I rewinded the footage.

It was too much for me to watch even a second time. Watching them trap my son, tranquilize him, tie him up his feet and then take him away.

I started to cry and Jacob trembled so badly with rage that I was surprised he hadn't phased yet.

"We're going to find him Nessie. I swear. We will get our son back safe and sound"

"What is going on?" I heard Leah's voice say. I turned around to see that my whole family had arrived.

I couldn't bear to watch it a third time. I closed my eyes and cried as Jacob held me in a tight but comforting embrace.

There was nothing but chaos in the house afterward. Leah had phased and destroyed some of our furniture. My parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles were trying to discuss a possible plan to get my son back. But they were all completely stumped as we had no idea where he was.

I couldn't take it anymore and I went outside. I got as far from the house as I could.

I was surprised when I heard someone approaching. I didn't think anyone had even noticed that I left.

"You really think you can get away from me that easily Nessie?" Jacob said as if he could read my mind.

"I just couldn't take it Jacob. I can't just sit around and do _nothing_ while they torture Nelson!" I cried. My arms longed to hold my boy again.

"Nessie I just thought of something. I thought of a way we could get him back right now. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I didn't think of this right away!"

"What is it Jacob?!" I shouted at him. What was he talking about?!

"I know the scent of the man that took him. I can track him"

"Well get to it then" I snapped.

He left but came back a few seconds later as a wolf. He urged me to climb onto his back.

Then Jacob took off running. He stopped a few times whenever he appeared to lose the scent.

I was reminded of when I was a kid and I used to do this with Jake. He used to give me rides through the forest all the time. My overprotective parents didn't approve of it at first but when they saw who careful Jake was with me they trusted him more. It was so much fun. The speed was amazing. Riding Jake was amazing.

Even now, that we were racing to save our son, I couldn't help but enjoy it. In a way, it helped me stay calm and sane.

The hours went by and we didn't appear to be getting any closer. At least that is what I thought. I wished that I could ask Jacob just to be sure but he remained a wolf the whole way. He never once stopped to take a break.

Soon nighttime fell. I still had no idea if we were getting any closer or not.

Jacob suddenly stopped and I nearly fell as a result. Like he had earlier Jacob disappeared for a few seconds and returned as a human.

He hugged me for awhile until he finally let me go again.

"I think he is in there" He pointed to a large building that said Center for Science and Research. The name wasn't very clever but I was certain that it was here.

I started to walk to the building when Jacob stopped me.

"We have to find a way to sneak in" he said.

I hated to admit it but he was right. We could not just walk right in there.

Luckily we found a back entrance that wasn't guarded very quickly.

Almost instantly my heart ached for my son. I was so close to having him safely in my arms again.

I tried to remain calm but it was almost impossible. We walked right past a room but then I had to do a double take. When I looked again I saw my son, still a wolf, laying on his side on what looked like an operating table.

He was awake but he looked very lethargic as if they had been drugging him up all day. Some of his fur had been shaven off, his nails had been clipped to the point where he barely had nails anymore. They pushed his body around as if he were a bag of trash rather then a living being.

Jacob looked as angry as I felt at this treatment of my son.

There were two people in there. A man and a woman. Judging by the fact that their name tags had the same last name I guessed that they were married.

The woman got a needle and drew blood from my son. She left the needle right by him.

As soon as she turned her back on him. My son had gotten to his feet, grabbed the needle and pointed it right them. He growled viciously.

The man and the woman were shocked and scared by the turn of events.

"What is going on?!" the woman asked.

"I told you this wolf pup was different. I knew it"

"Wolves are not this smart. No animal is this smart" the woman said.

I was rooted to the spot as I watched the events unfold.

Just as the woman tried to grab him Nelson jabbed her arm with the needle and hard.

When her husband tried to get him Nelson reacted by biting his hand.

Then he jumped off of the table and ran out the door straight to me.

I picked him up and together the three of us got out of that place as fast as we could.

Once we were a safe distance away I hugged my son as hard as I could. I covered his face in kisses and he in turn licked mine to death.

Then it was the same with Jacob.

"Son don't you ever do this to us again!" Jacob scolded. "You nearly gave your mother and I a heart attack!"

I was happy. We had Nelson back safe and sound. We could be a family.

Hopefully there will be no more drama.

 **Please Review**


	3. Problems

**Chapter 3: Problems**

 **Nessie's POV**

I did not want to let go of my son. The thought of nearly losing him scared me to much. He was my baby and after what happened I did not want to be separated from him either. Not so soon after nearly losing him. I never wanted to seperate from my son ever again.

Unfortunately, as Jacob so kindly reminded me, since Nelson was still in wolf form , Jacob had to be the one to carry him back.

I watched as wolf Jacob so easily picked him up and held him the way normal wolves and dogs do with their puppies.

We started to run back the same way that we had come. We were going strong for awhile. So it came as a complete surprise to me when he stopped running. I was even more shocked when he put Nelson down.

Nelson ran off and I suddenly got nervous. Then Jacob turned his massive head toward me and gave me a reassuring look.

My son came back a few minutes later. The remnants of what looked like a dead fox hanging from his mouth.

Now I understood. Having been locked away in that lab all day surely he had not eaten or had had anything to drink. My poor baby. Why didn't I kill them again?

Jacob licked his face clean before grabbing him again. Then we were back on our way.

It was really dark and extremely hard to see anything. I could hear Jacob grunting. Other then the sound of his paws hitting the ground.

I wasn't sure how long it took but eventually I could see our house. Jacob quickly handed me my son and then disappeared.

I hugged Nelson tightly again and kissed him a million times. He licked my face which caused me to smile. Then a few seconds later he morphed into a baby again. I laid him on the couch and covered him with a blanket as he was completely naked.

I prepared the bath for him. I let the sink fill up with warm water. I got him and gently put him in there.

Right away he relaxed and smiled. He just stared at me as I washed him. Before today I had never been so happy to see his chocolate brown eyes staring at me and that was saying something right there.

When I was done bathing him I got him out and dressed him. I made him a bottle and sat down on the couch. As soon as I put the nipple in his mouth he started sucking greedily. He finished the entire thing in less then a minute.

I nearly had a heart attack when the door opened. I breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out to only be my family and Leah.

Nelson started crying out for her the moment he saw her. Traitor.

Of course Leah was all too happy to take him from me. This whole wolf imprinting thing is a hard pill to swallow sometimes. Now I understood how my mom must have felt having to share me with Jacob all the time when I was little.

The rest of my family were attacking me with hugs and kisses.

"Nessie just what exactly were you thinking?!" mom scolded.

"Yes Nessie please explain why you would endanger yourself like that?!" dad added.

The rest of the family looked at me intently. All of them waiting for me to answer the question.

"Well Nessie? Can you please answer the question? As your grandfather I too was extremely worried about you all day why would-"

"Because he is my son. I couldn't stand the thought of him being in danger and doing nothing about it. So when Jacob said he could help me I didn't hesitate. I didn't want anything to happen to him"

I looked at my parents. "Mom. Dad. Surely you two more then anyone would understand what that's like. Having your kid go missing. Not knowing whether or not your kid is in danger-

My mother started crying. Tearless crying of course. My dad looked sad too.

My stopped and took a deep shaky breath. "You're right Nessie. You're right. If I had known a way to quickly find you when you went missing I would not have hesitated either. You reacted the same way that your father and I would have. I'm sorry

My mother hugged me.

"So what exactly did happen?" dad was the one to ask.

So I told them the story.

"Wait a second" Carlisle said looking worried for some reason. "Nelson stabbed the needle into the woman's arm and he bit the man, correct?"

"Yes" I said confusedly. He was a vampire he should have heard me correctly.

"No. This is bad. This is very bad. On top that they still have his DNA. Not good at all"

"What are you talking about grandpa?" I asked.

"A few days ago I did some tests on him. I found traces of venom in his blood and saliva. A significant amount of venom in his system"

 **Please Review**


End file.
